Inuyahsa's One Worry
by WaterWolves
Summary: 20 years before Inuyasha was sealed to the god tree by Kikyo, his sister had been sealed to a mountain. Will Inuyasha ever accept the fact that he has a sister who may be strong then him. Please review.


**Chapter One: The Meeting **

A large dog demon lay sealed to a mountain side. Turned to pure stone. Filled with hatred and the lust to kill. The demon had been sealed for 70 years. To be unsealed would surly lead to the death of many and destruction to anything that got in the demon's way. This demon was the daughter of the great dog demon Inu no Taishou. The demon listened to travels coming closer to it's mountain.

"Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean!" Shippo said. "Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome yelled. With a loud crashing noise Inuyasha fell to the ground. "What was that for!?" He yelled getting closer to Kagome. "That was for being mean to Shippo-chan!" Kagome shouted back. Inuyasha turned his back and crossed his arms, then said. "The brat was being a smart ass. He deserved it."

Inuyasha stood up and said. "Any way, we should be looking for the Shikon Shards." Kagome nodded in agreement. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked behind Kagome. Inuyasha was in front of Kagome. Kirara growled as she jumped down from Sango's shoulder and transforming into her lion sized form.

"Kirara, you sense it to?" Shippo said as he looked around. "There's a large amount of jaki accumulating somewhere in that mountain," Miroku said to everyone. "Sango lets go check it out," Miroku said. Sango nodded. "Kirara!" She said jumping onto Kirara with Miroku. Kirara roared and flew off towards the mountain.

"Kagome, we should go too." Inuyasha as Kagome jumped onto his back. "Ahhh! Inuyasha wait for me!" Shippo shouted running after Inuyasha and finally grabbing onto him. Inuyasha ran to the foot of the mountain before stopping at a fork in the path. "We should go left it looks like the only direct way to the source of the jaki," Kagome said to Inuyasha. He listed to her and went left and soon caught up to Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha looked up at the mountain to find a demon sealed to it. 'That looks like my dad,' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Inuyasha! Look!" Kagome shouted as the demon's eyes glowed red. Suddenly Kagome felt as if a spear had been pierced through her heart. Kagome's eyes went blank. 'Free me girl, free me of this seal,' The words rang through her head.

Kagome reached fore her bow and an arrow. "Inuyasha-sama!" Myoga said. "Myoga-jijji, what do you want." Inuyasha said. "Don't let Kagome shot that demon with an arrow. It will break the seal and doom us all!" Myoga shouted. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome pulling back her arrow. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome's eyes went back to normal and she dropped her bow and arrow. "What happened?" She whispered to herself. Picking up her bow she saw that the sun had set. "We should camp here tonight it's too late to travel any further." She said. "Myoga what do you know about that demon." Inuyasha asked. "I'm glad you asked." He said.

"That demon wiped out half of your fathers army. It destroyed anything that got in its way when it got angry. It even severely injured your father. Your father was proud of that demon, but was also afraid of it. Even your brother Sesshomaru was a bit frightened of that demon." Myoga said.

"That demon's name is Haru. She's your sister." Inuyasha looked stunned. "I have a sister?!" He asked. "Yes, and that's not all. If she were to be freed by Kagome's arrow, Haru would go back to her human form. When Haru gets angry she destroys the source of her anger. So if you make her angry there's no escape." Myoga said.

Kagome's eye went blank before she picked up her bow and arrow. The sun had just risen making it easier to out side. "Kagome!" Everyone shouted before she let go of the arrow shooting it into the demon. The seal was broken and there was a flash of blue light then the demon was gone. Instead a girl exactly Sesshomaru's age looked around her.

"No! Haru has been released!" Myoga said. The girl had the same markings as Sesshomaru, pointed ears, Gold eyes, and white hair that looked like Sesshomaru's. The girl also had a halberd crafted from her father fang. It had a blue gem on it that gave the halberd its power. "Ah! Tessuga! It's been a while since I've used you," Haru said. Haru wore a white kimono and black shoes.

"Thank you Kagome for releasing me from my seal. You must be Sango, your Miroku, your Shippo, your Kirara, and lastly my brother Inuyasha." Haru said sitting down. "Maybe Myoga was wrong about Haru. She looks like a normal girl," Miroku said to Sango. Before Sango could reply Miroku was holding Haru's hands in his. "Will you bare my child?" He asked.

Sango was about to hit him when Haru kicked him down and stood on top of him pointing her Tessuga at his neck. "Do you want to die right now," She said in an evil voice. Miroku shook his head and Haru stepped off him putting Tessuga on her back. "How do you know our names?" Kagome asked. "I'm a demon I have ears. I heard you guys talking to each other. I can help you with this guy Naraku. After all he joined forces with that damn Priestess Kisa," Haru said.

"Don't you mean Kikyo?" Inuyasha said. "No Priestess Kisa. She sealed me to that damn mountain when I wandered to her temple injured. She tried to kill me because I'm a yokai. So My rage took me over and I managed to kill that damn Priestess, but she released he arrow just as I struck her." Haru said. 'That sounds like how Inuyasha got sealed to the Goshinboku. Accept he got framed for what Naraku did to Kikyo,' Kagome thought to herself.

"How did Naraku join forces with Priestess Kisa?" Miroku asked. "He controlled her to kill me. He told her that I had been raiding villages and killing monks. Instead I was at war with my father when Naraku told Kisa that. So when I came back injured I went to her because of her healing powers." Haru said. "It's dark we'll talk more tomorrow." She said before falling asleep.


End file.
